Not a Day Goes By
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: Not a day goes by. Not a single day. But you're someway a part of my life and it looks like you'll stay. As the days go by." Sequel to More Time. BBXRAE oneshot. Insprired by "Not a Day Goes By," by Marin Mazzie and Jason Danieley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Not a Day Goes By**

_My Darling Sweet,_

_It's been difficult without you here; to get up, get out, and move on with life. It's slowly getting better though, I can assure you. But it's only because I'm doing what you asked of me. _

_Sweetheart, I want to tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry for all of the times I've fought with you. Every single fight that was pointless and juvenile that I've ever picked with you I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Not a day goes by, dear; not a single day goes by without me thinking about you. It's been a year and you're still a part of my life. A big part of my life and that is where you'll stay forever._

_I miss you. I miss our mornings together. I miss how you would do a little funny dance just to make me smile. I miss how you would say "I love you" just before I fall asleep and just before I wake up. I miss it all. I even miss the smell of tofu in the apartment. _

_Yes, the smell has faded just like you have._

_Darling, for the past few months, I haven't felt you around me. I talk to the wind, it doesn't reply back the way it once did. I don't feel your presence hovering over me and holding me when I'm lost or confused. I think you're…gone. You're actually gone. I think that whatever time we had left is all gone. And I'll admit I'm a bit scared; scared of being on my own without you by my side._

_But then again, I'm not so alone anymore. You see, I've found someone, someone who reminds me of you in a lot of ways. His name is Jeremiah. He's a goof ball just like you. He makes me smile and laugh, just like you did. And he makes me feel like I'm here on earth and I'm not so alone anymore. In some ways, I think you brought us together. I don't know why but I do. He's so much like you but yet so different. And it wasn't until I met him did the feeling of you begin to fade away. _

_So I guess I can say, I'm okay. I'm alright though you are gone from my life. You said, that it would and everything should be alright once again. And it is, it slowly is getting there. I'll write to you again my sweet._

_Forever Your Love,_

_Raven_

_P.S. I love you._

--

She placed her hand on the cold engraved stone as she looked down at the picture that rested at its feet. It was a picture of him smiling at the camera; the way he was always captured. She smiled at the grave as she read the words.

_Garfield "Beastboy" Logan_

_November 20, 1981- December 14, 2008_

_Most Trusted Friend, Hero, and Beloved Husband_

_We shall miss you._

She heard someone walk up next to her and sigh.

"Is this him?" the person said.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is."

Jeremiah walked over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. He smiled, "He looks good. I especially like the ears. I bet, chicks dug the ears."

She laughed, "Yes, he did say something about that. I always teased him about them though. But I actually loved those ears."

"I'm sure you did," he chuckled. He looked back to the grave, "He looks like a fine chap. A good man, was he?"

She nodded and smiled proudly, "One of the best; _the_ best actually."

"To win a woman like you, he must've been," he replied with a smile. He walked up to the grave and placed a rose on it.

"Thank you," he said softly before he kissed his palm and placed it against the stone.

"Why are you thanking him?" she asked.

Jeremiah turned towards her and said, "He gave me you."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Not a day goes by that I don't thank him. I'm finally glad I get to meet him and thank him in person," he whispered to her.

She smiled and held him a little tighter and sighed.

"I think he gave us each other," she replied.

He shrugged, "You say herbs with a silent "H." I say herbs _with_ a "H."

She chuckled as she pulled away from him.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" he asked.

She exhaled through her nose and nodded, "Yeah."

They began to walk away from the grave until Raven stopped to look back. She waited for a moment, just staring at the picture.

"Raven?" he called, "What are you waiting for?"

She smiled sadly, "An absolution."

"Of what?"

"That he's gone and that I won't be seeing him again," she said lowly. She paused for a moment before she turned around and breathed, "Let's go."

They walked down the street and into the car, leaving the cold stone with the picture of the dearly loved green man behind.

Loss is always hard. It'll stay hard for days and days. Not a single blessed day will it ever end. Yes, it'll get easier to the point where you can move on with life but it doesn't mean the pain will end. You'll continue on thinking and cursing and tossing and crying and reaching and turning and waking and dying. No, not a day will go by.

* * *

**A/N: I had to do it. Someone suggested that I should do a sequel and I did. Oh, I had to throw a little lesson at the end. I don't know why I just did. I didn't feel right with ending at them leaving the grave site behind. I hope you guys like it. Well that's all for now…review please! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


End file.
